He IS Real
by r.rocha99913
Summary: She, Videl Satan, was not crazy. Sure, when she tells people that she can loo into the eyes of a Son Gohan by simply closing her eyes, that's the first thing that comes to mind, but it's true! Starts during time out peace before the Cell Games. AU. GxV.


**_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._**

* * *

><p>She, Videl Satan, was not crazy.<p>

Sure her family was weird, with her having a tail, a missing mom, and a goofball of a dad (who also happened to be a world martial arts champion), but she was definitely NOT crazy.

As she listened to the doctors discuss with her dad about her medicine dosage, she closed her eyes, finding herself in a small room, with a heavy wooden desk in front of her, papers filled with math problems she easily understood, although they were college level. A hand went in front of her vision, one larger than her own, and she saw it travel over the paper, easily solving the problems.

"I see your mom made you study again Gohan," she said, not caring for the strange looks she was receiving. She was used to it by now.

Her vision of the room shifted, turning to a nearby mirror, where she saw the face of an eleven year old boy, with blond hair done in spikes, tilting forwards. His teal eyes, normally sharp and cold, were filled with amusement as he watched himself. "Believe it or not Videl, it was actually my dad who suggested that I should study," he said, not alarmed at all that a girl's voice spoke in his head.

"Really?" She asked, opening her eyes, finding herself back in the neurology department of Orange Star Hospital, staring at the white walls of the building. "Is he sick?" she asked, after making sure she was alone. She didn't care if people thought she was crazy, but getting stared at was annoying.

"No, he's okay, but he didn't think it was fair that I trained all that time, when he promised mom that he wouldn't 'force' it on me," he answered, getting back to his studies.

"But he isn't!" Videl insisted, seeing her father pick up her medicine (one that didn't work, mind you). "You **wanted** to train!"

"I know!" he answered, finishing the last of his work. "But dad thinks that mom would see it as him forcing it on me, so I just went with it. So, how's your ki sensing?" he asked, changing the subject as he relaxed on his bed, done with his work.

Videl groaned. She had asked him long ago how he did some of the stuff he did, like fly, and he's been teaching her through their little 'link'. She was able to make a ki ball, even a ki blast, but she could barely lift herself up in the air, let alone actually sense other ki. She just wasn't a patient girl.

"Still horrible," she groaned, frowning as he heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "You'll get it eventually, you just need practice."

"Easy for you to say," she muttered, as she got up from her seat to join her dad, who had by now paid the doctor for the _donepezil_, a drug used to help combat a form of hallucination. Making their way to his car, an old blue Honda Civic he got from his dad before he passed away, they got in, her dad turning the key in the ignition, starting the car. Driving out of the parking lot and onto the main road, Mark handed Videl the bottle of _donepezil_. "Sweetpea, please take one," he said, voice laced with worry.

"What's the use, Dad? You know they won't work, just like the last set," Videl said, annoyed. Years ago, she told him about Gohan, and at first, he had accepted it. A four year old with an imaginary friend was normal, right? But then, Gohan wouldn't go away, and he's seen her just talking to herself, closing her eyes often. To be frank, it was worrying him.

"Please Sweetpea," he pleaded, turning towards her for a moment. "I'm worried about you."

"Videl, just take one," she heard Gohan say. "He's clearly worried sick. Just look at him."

Videl complied, looking at her father. His usual smile was gone, replaced with a worried frown. His eyes, a deep cerulean just like hers, were framed with his worried expression. She then felt guilty, having him worry about her. She opened the bottle, taking out a small pill, and swallowed it, using a bottle of water her dad provided. Satisfied, Mark continued driving, eventually pulling up at their small two story house. Unlocking the door, Mark went into his private workout room, which happened to be the basement, and started hitting the bag, intent on improving before his fight with Cell. Videl didn't want him to go, but since he wasn't giving in to her pleading, she made Gohan swear that he would take care of Mark, who would be called Hercule during the match.

Meanwhile, Videl went into her room, and took out a small box from under he bed, before wrapping it up and placing a stamp on it. She went outside, placing it in her mailbox, before heading inside.

In the morning, the mailman, who was still working despite the state of panic the world was in due to Cell, dropped of the mail, arriving at the Satan's mailbox, where he picked up the small box, and looked at the address. His eyes widened, before he dropped it in the seat besides him. Air mail it is, then.

* * *

><p><strong>*~A Few Days Later~*<strong>

***~East District 439~***

***~Gohan~***

Gohan was standing in front of his birthday cake, about to make his wish. 'I wish I had the power to defeat Cell, and protect my family,' he thought, and right as he was about to blow out the candles, there was a knock on the door. Confused, Chi-Chi answered it, coming back with a small box, that read, 'Happy Birthday, Gohan!' In black Sharpie. Handing it to him, everybody watched as Gohan pulled out a necklace, with a thin sliver chain. Hanging from it was a small golden dragon, holding what appeared to be a tiny for star dragon ball. Looking inside the box, he found a small note, which he hid, already knowing who it was from. "Thanks Videl." he whispered, feeling bad since he didn't send her anything for her birthday. "Don't mention it, you guys just take care of Cell," she said, her voice rebounding inside his head.

Turning towards the cake, Gohan made his wish, blowing out the candles, along with the cake.

* * *

><p><strong>*~Orange Star City~*<strong>

***~Videl~***

Videl was sitting down in a chair by her table, listening as her dad sang her a happy birthday. Thinking of a wish, she thought, 'I wish I could meet Gohan for real, someday,' before she blew out the candles. Then, she heard Gohan say "Thank you, Videl," in a whisper, and she whispered back, "You're welcome," as her dad sliced the cake.

* * *

><p><strong>*~East District 439~*<strong>

***~Gohan~***

Gohan woke up to the smells of his mother's cooking, it's smell wafting in his room through the door, making his mouth water. Taking a quick shower, he put on the purple gi Piccolo made for him, tired on the light blue sash, snapped on his wristbands, and tied his shoes, now ready for the day.

***GROWL***

Well, almost ready.

He headed downstairs, snatching the dragon necklace on his way and found his father already devouring his breakfast. A he say down, he greeted his mom, finding shall tears on the sides of her eyes as he did so. Already knowing the reason didn't put him at ease, as he already knew she didn't want him to go. Still, he hugged her, and went to eat his breakfast, thanking her when it was his white cape, he floated upwards, following his dad to the Lookout.

* * *

><p><strong>*~Orange Star City~*<strong>

***~Videl~***

Waking up, Videl smelled the breakfast her dad made, making her hungry. After a quick shower, she dressed up in a purple T-shirt and blue jeans, tying up her hair in two pigtails with a pair of gold bands.

Walking downstairs, she found her breakfast waiting for her, her dad getting ready to leave. After saying goodbye (a well as warning him not to die) she began eating her breakfast.

After her breakfast was devoured, Videl went to the living room, switching it to the ZTV News Station, where the Cell Games were being aired.

After listening to the reporter ramble on about how her dad would mop the floor with Cell, she saw Vegeta land on the scene. With his Saiyan Armor, flame-like hair, and permanent scowl, he looked was, of course, before the reporter asked a stupid question. "Sir, are you here to watch the fight?"

Videl barely resisted the urge to face-palm as she heard the question. "Seriously, he's wearing battle armor! Why would he be there to watch the fight!" she yelled at the TV set, before hearing a chuckle.

"What's so funny, Gohan?" Videl demanded in a low voice, making Gohan gulp nervously. "T-the face your dad made is funny, that's all!" Gohan replied with a nervous laugh. Closing her eyes, Videl saw the top of her dad's new car, a black one he bought specifically for this fight. She saw her dad looking from his windshield, his eyes wide and his jaw on the floor. Indeed, it was a funny sight.

Laughing, she asked, "W-what are you d-doing with my dad?"

"I'm keeping him safe, by taking him away from the fight," Gohan said, getting serious.

"That's a good idea," Videl said, opening her eyes to see the rest of the Z-Fighters on the TV screen, and in the far background, she saw a floating dot she knew was Gohan, taking her father away from the Cell Games.

Gohan flew as fast as he could, reaching a chain of islands near Roshi's house in record time. Dropping off Mark, he then flew back, ignoring Mark's angry yells.

As he flew back, he felt his dad's ki spike, along with Cell's signaling the start of the Cell Games. "Videl, what's going on? Can you see anything?" he asked, wanting to know what was going on at the arena.

Videl, back at her home, was watching the TV, trying to fill in Gohan on the fight. "All I can see of the fight are blurs. The fight is too fast," she said, apologetic.

"Don't worry about it, Videl," Gohan said, arriving next to the Z-Fighters. "Just watch it with me," he said, whispering to her.

Just then, he heard his dad yell out, "HEY!" gaining everyone's attention. "GET AWAY FROM THE RING, NOW!" Immediately, everybody scrambled away from the ring, a split second before the ring and the area around exploded, showing the area with rubble from both the arena and the ground around it. All that was left of the arena was a square-shaped crater.

"Did Cell just bow up his own arena?" Videl asked, not believing what Gohan saw.

"Yeah, and I know why," Gohan said. "He wants it to be a fight to the death. Before, it was all elimination, now it's serious."

Besides him, Piccolo noticed him talking to no one. He rose a nonexistent eyebrow, but decided to pay it no mind.

Suddenly, they saw Goku zipping around at to speed, evading every blast Cell launched at him, save for two, which he batted away behind him, exploding harmlessly in the desert in huge mushroom clouds.

Suddenly, Goku disappeared, appearing in front of Cell, throwing a powerful punch, which was caught. He then threw a punch with his other hands, causing a classic power struggle. Both fighters were pushing with all their might, their golden auras appearing around then in a blazing inferno, with faint crackles of electricity appearing from their hands.

Suddenly, Goku pulled, with Cell losing his balance in the unexpected move, only to come into contact with a powerful knee to his abdomen, a protrusion clearly visible on his back.

Cell fell to the ground hacking an wheezing while Goku sped upwards. Gohan noticed a lump in Cell's throat, but then he managed to force it down.

Turning his attention to his dad, Gohan noticed that his hands were cupped, a bright blue ball in between his palms. Recognizing it, Gohan started to panic. "DAD!" he yelled, so Goku could hear him, "DON'T DO IT!"

Besides him, Piccolo yelled, "Goku! A Kame-hame-ha wave that large will destroy the Earth, don't you understand?!"

Goku ignored them, instead charging his Kamehameha to frightening levels.

Back with Videl, she started to feel a sharp pain in the base of her head, and she knew what it was. "G-Gohan," she said, her fear clearly in her voice, "I-I can f-feel it from here. H-he's not really going to do it, is he?" she asked.

He didn't get to answer, however, because at that very moment, Goku disappeared, reappearing right in from of Cell, who watched on in shock.

Veins visibly pulsing along his arms, Goku forced his hands forward, blasting Cell point-blank with a super-charged Kamehameha.

The blast slammed into Cell, instantly obliterating his left am, which he raised in a last-ditch effort to block the colossal blast. For a full minute this continued, until Goku finally cut off the supply, falling to a knee, panting. In front of him, layed Cell's legs and lower torso, all that remained of the terror.

Suddenly, Piccolo grew alarmed. "Goku, destroy it!" he yelled, catching the attention of the exhausted Super Saiyan. "He has my cells! He'll just regenerate!"

Goku's eyes widened, as he fired another Kamehameha at Cell's remains, but being as drained as he was, it did absolutely nothing to the now-regenerating Cell.

Gohan watched on in morbid fascination as green slime bubbled out from Cell's lower abdomen, expanding to form into a lumpy version of his old body, which smoothed itself out, before hardening. The color them returned to his body, revealing him to be relatively unharmed, only slightly winded.

Cell noticed Goku panting, and frowned. "You should eat a Senzu bean, Goku," he said, gaining everyone's attention. "So this fight, can continue to be a great one."

Goku, after getting his breathing under control, just stared at Cell, smirking, before he dropped his aura, and said, "I give up."

* * *

><p>"Don't do it, Gohan!" Videl yelled, watching as Cell got nearer and nearer. "He's going to kill you!"<p>

"If dad said I could do it, then I can," Gohan said, voice laced with confidence.

"O-okay then, but please be careful," she said, still worried over him.

"Don't worry, I will," he whispered, as he arrived in front of Cell.

Then, Gohan heard from behind, "Here Cell, catch!" A second later, a Senzu bean appeared in Cell's hand.

* * *

><p>"Goku, what the hell?!" Krillin yelled at his longtime friend. "What were you thinking? We're trying to win here, and you just give Cell a Senzu! Do you WANT him to win?"<p>

"Trust me Krillin," Goku said, a confident smirk on his face, "Cell is going to need it."

* * *

><p>Gohan watched on as Cell are the Senzu, eyes wide with horror. He then felt the bio-android's power well up, rising slightly higher due to his stolen Saiyan cells.<p>

"Are you ready, 'little man'?" Cell taunted, as he just crossed his arms, not even bothering to take Gohan seriously.

Feeling a pang of anger at Cell not taking him seriously, Gohan wordlessly powered up to his max, shocking all of the Z-Fighters, save for Goku, who just looked on with a smirk.

After he finished powering up, Gohan turned to look at Cell, whose nonexistent eyebrows were raised in slight surprise. "Hmm, it seems that Goku wasn't bluffing after all. This might pose a challenge..." he said, trailing off.

Suddenly, Cell lunged at Gohan, driving a knee forward. Gohan evaded the knee, only to see a punch come flying in. Gohan ducked under the punch, before rushing forwards, ramming his head into Cell's chest. While Cell staggered back from the blow, Gohan swept his legs out from under him, before kicking him skyward. Cell flew upwards, only to get knocked back down by a double-handed blow from Gohan.

* * *

><p>"G-Gohan is actually doing it!" Krillin said, voicing the thoughts of every Z-Fighter.<p>

"This is still nothing. Gohan still has incredible reserves he hasn't even begun to tap into," Goku said, eyeing the fight.

"WHAT!? How can anyone have any more power than that?" Krillin said, shocked.

"Wait," Piccolo said, catching on. "Are you referring to Gohan's hidden powers?"

Turning to the fight, Goku saw his son follow up his attack with a quick Masenko, knocking the bio-android away. "Yes. Haven't you noticed that whenever Gohan used them, he had managed to surpass us?" Goku said. "If he can use them now, then there's no way Cell can beat him."

"You're basing this on an IF?!" Krillin yelled, surprised.

Goku calmly turned to Krillin, and said. "It's not an 'if', Krillin. It's a 'when'."

* * *

><p>After getting blown back by the Masenko, Cell finally managed to right himself, a look of anger on his face. "To think that a mere child can keep up with Perfection," he said, before turning to Gohan. "Don't get too exited boy. Let me show you the true extent of my power," he said, as he opened up the taps to his power. His yellow aura expanded, bathing him in a golden glow. His power then rose, higher than Gohan's.<p>

Gohan was barely able to register Cell's power, before he was knocked into a mountain, rubble falling on top of him, burying him.

* * *

><p>When Videl saw rocks falling on to of Gohan, she immediately assumed the worst. Tears welling up in her eyes, she whispered, "G-Gohan," before she started to cry. But when she heard a groan, she immediately called his name again, realizing he was just unconscious. "Gohan, GOHAN! Wake up!"<p>

"Wha-? What happened?" he asked, finding himself under a massive pile of boulders.

"Cell knocked you into a mountain." she answered, before she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered. "That didn't hurt too much."

"Okay then," Videl answered, before saying, "Now go and kick his ass."

Grinning, Gohan said, "On it!" before he let his power surround him, obliterating the rocks.

* * *

><p>"How can you just stand there, while your son gets killed!?" Piccolo yelled at Goku. A few minutes have passed since Gohan appeared from the mountain, and now Gohan was being held in Cell's arms, getting his ribs crushed.<p>

As another scream of pain came from Gohan's lips, Piccolo growled, and said, "FINE! If you're not going to save Gohan, then I will!" Powering up, he stepped to fly to the boy's aid, only to be stopped by Goku.

"Don't go, Piccolo, you'll only get yourself killed!" he said, frowning at him.

"And what of Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.

"Just you wait," Goku said, smirking once again, "When Gohan gets backed into a corner, then his hidden power will show, and Cell won't stand a chance."

**"DON'T YOU GET IT?!"** Piccolo roared, furious. "Gohan may be your son, but he's not like you!" He yelled, taking notice of Goku's shocked face before pointing at Gohan, "Do you know what's going through his mind right now? It's not about what he'll do to Cell, Gohan's wondering why his dad is watching him get crushed to death, and why he's not doing anything about it!"

Goku looked on, a shocked expression on his face, before he actually listened.

**"DADDY! DADDY HELP!"**

Turning to Krillin, Goku immediately held out his hand, saying, "Krillin, quick! Give me a Senzu bean!"

"Finally!" Krillin said, taking out the bag of magical beans. "For a second there, I thought we were actually going to watch Gohan die!" Just as he was about to take out a Senzu, Cell soared in front of him, shocking him. He didn't even register the bag disappear from his grasp, appearing in Cell's hands.

* * *

><p>"W-what are you doing?" Gohan asked, his body littered with bruises. Cell had just stolen the Senzu's. So now here he was, watching as Cell sprouted what he could only describe as seven blue mini-Cells.<p>

"Since I can't beat these hidden powers out of you, I'll just have to make you watch as your friends die," Cell said, smirking maliciously as he watched the look of horror on Gohan's face. He then turned to his children, and said, "Now, my little Cell Juniors, do you see those people over there?" he asked, gaining nods from the mini-Cells. "I wasn't you to do as you wish to them. Play around, blast them, beat them writhing an Indy of their lives, but don't kill them yet," he said, making Gohan's eyes get even wider with horror.

And with that, the Cell Juniors lunged.

* * *

><p>"Get ready!" Piccolo yelled as he let his power surge around him, bathing him in a purple glow. "Here they come!"<p>

The Cell Jr's arrived, each taking their own opponent. As Piccolo was forced to the defensive, he caught sight of Yamcha already getting knocked around, his power easily overwhelmed by the miniature powerhouses. The next one down was Tien, followed by Krillin. Then was Goku, still drained from his fight with Cell, followed by Piccolo, Vegeta, and finally Mirai.

* * *

><p>"Stop it! Please stop it!" Gohan pleaded, watching on.<p>

Suddenly, he heard Videl say, "Gohan! Look behind you!"

Turning around, he saw the decapitated head of Android Sixteen come flying towards him. The culprit was a Cell Jr., who had spotted the head, and decided to kick it. He caught the head, only to drop it in shock a it spoke.

"Gohan, let it go," Sixteen said, "It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone cannot reach. Cell is one of those people. I know how you feel. You are gentle. You do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But it is because you cherish life that you must protect it," he said, gaining Cell's attention.

"Urgh, this sentimental downpour is killing me," Cell said, turning around. "It's so nice of you to help, Sixteen. But I'm going to do this my way," he said, walking towards Sixteen's head.

"Please, drop your restraints," Sixteen continued, knowing his time was almost up. "Protect the life I love. You have the strength, my scanners sensed it," he said, as Cell lifted his foot upwards. "Just, let it go."

And with that, Cell stomped downwards, destroying Android Sixteen for good.

"Yet another fighter who you could have saved, Gohan," Cell taunted.

Then, Gohan snapped.

With a mighty yell, his power skyrocketed, as his aura appeared around him, a raging yellow inferno that enveloped him. The force of his aura forced Cell back, while it sent the nearby camera crew flying. His muscles bulked up, before they shrank back down, increasing his height by a few inches. His hair spiked upwards, save for a lone bang that stayed in front of his eyes. His eyes, which were a teal color, darkened. Finally, electric blue sparks started to dance around his figure. An angry scowl was etched onto his face.

"Finally you come out of your shell. Now the real games can begi-," Cell starts to say, before the bag of Senzus are snatched out of his hands.

"No games!" Gohan said, making Cell flinch with his tone of voice. Thank you, Chi-Chi.

Gohan then phased out of sight, and in an instant, two Cell Juniors exploded.

* * *

><p>Videl watched on as Gohan took out each Cell Junior in rapid succession, before he gave the beans to Mirai, who seemed to be the least injured of them all. "Hand these out. I'll be back," Gohan said, glaring at Cell.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks Trunks," Yamcha said, before he surveyed ths area. Noticing the camera crew, he saw all of them to be unconscious. He spotted the camera, which was on the ground, in perfect working condition, only facing the wrong way. Walking up to it, he heard Krillin say, "Hey, Yamcha! What are you doing?"<p>

Picking up the camera, Yamcha said, "Krillin, don't you think the world deserves to know what's happening here?"

"Well, yeah. But you don't know how to work that thing!" Krillin responded.

"Krillin, I'm a world famous baseball player. I've seen these things in action," Yamcha said, fiddling with the controls. Pressing a red button, the camera suddenly came to life, a blinking red light appearing in the front.

"Hey, what do you know? It still works!" Yamcha exclaimed, floating upwards and training the camera's sights on the fight. "Yo, Krillin!" he called out to the monk. "A little commentary would be helpful, ya know?"

* * *

><p>Videl watched as Gohan fight Cell, and he seemed to be toying with him. This was not Gohan. "Gohan, snap out of it!" she yelled, grabbing his attention. Up in the air, Cell started to charge up a colossal blast. When he didn't answer, Videl grew afraid. "Gohan, your scaring me. Please, snap out of it."<p>

Gohan calmed down a but, listening to her tone of voice, before he noticed the necklace, her gift, he was wearing rise in his vision from the force of his ki. He then realized what he was doing, and he snapped out of it. Instantly, he felt horrible. He just scared his best friend. And that scared HIM. "S-sorry Videl," he said, as Cell finished charging his attack. "I-I didn't mean to scare you. I-I'm sorry."

At that moment, Cell launched his attack, a blindingly bright Kamehameha barreled at Gohan. Out of instinct, Gohan cupped his hands to his side, and with little effort, launched a thin blue beam at Cell's attack.

Instead of harmlessly hitting Cell's attack and disappearing, like everybody thought would happen, the beam pierced Cells blast, forcing the whole thing right back at Cell. Cell looked on in shock a his own blast barreled right at him. He was barely able to widen his eyes in surprise, before the whole thing crashed into him, enveloping him in a colossal explosion.

When the dust settled, Cell remained there, but he was horribly disfigured. His left arm was completely blasted away, as well as his legs. His black wings were gone, and the long crown-like protrusions on his head were chipped off just below the top of his head.

Gohan stared at Cell in shock. "W-what have you done?" he growled out, regenerating himself. Gohan was so shocked at Cell's appearance, he didn't register what his dad was saying, which was to finish Cell off.

When Cell landed, he was seething with rage. "You wretched child," he said. "How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!"

Suddenly, Cell bulked up, growing three times Gohan's size. His muscles then packed themselves with ki, and his power skyrocketed above Gohan's. He then lunged at Gohan, throwing punch after punch.

But it just couldn't compare.

* * *

><p>"Look! Cell might have power, but he can't catch Gohan!" Mirai exclaimed. "His muscles are too bulky, and it's slowing him down. He's making the same mistake I did." he said. And indeed, Cell was far more powerful than he ever was, but he was just too slow.<p>

* * *

><p>After dodging another one of Cell's strikes, Gohan finally retaliated. Ducking under a punch, he suddenly lashed out with his leg, landing a devastating kick to Cell's left cheek. He then pressed on the advantage, ramming his whole foot into his gut.<p>

Cell was staggered by both blows, but the real surprise was what happened next. Clenching into his gut, Cell feel to his knees, retching, until he regurgitated Android Eighteen.

Cell starred at Eighteen in wide-eyed panic, before he was surrounded by a bright light. When it died, it revealed Cell in his semi-perfect form, panting. When Gohan saw what happened, he suddenly got an idea. Phasing in from of Cell, he suddenly lashed out, once again making him fall to his knees, watching him regurgitate Android Seventeen. Once that was done, he turned to Cell, before he widened his eyes in surprise.

Cell had reverted back to his first form, but had blown himself up like a balloon. Energy was pouring out of him in waves, and the planet slowly started to shake.

Seeing the wide-eyed Gohan, Cell began to laugh. "If I can't be the victor, then nobody can! I'm going to blow up, and take this planet with me!"

Hearing this, Gohan put on a determined face, and cupped his hands. "Not if I can help it," he said, forming a blue ball. But then, Cell said something that made his blood freeze. "Ah ah ah! My energy right now is so unstable, the slightest jostle might set me off. Face it boy, you lost, and the entire planet is going to be destroyed!"

When he said that, Gohan looked at Cell in shock, before he feel to his knees. "Th-this is all MY FAULT!" he yelled, now sobbing. "V-Videl, I-I'm sorry," he said, not caring anymore about who heard him.

"Gohan, I-it's not y-your fault," she said, beginning to cry. Hey, she was about to die. Who wouldn't cry for that?

"Y-yes it is," he said, as Cell informed everyone that they had a minute to live.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled, grabbing his attention. "Is not your fault! You didn't know he would do this! So how can it be your fault?"

"B-but-" he tried to reply, before Goku appeared in front of him, his index and middle finger on his forehead.

Turning his head to face his son, he said, "You put up a good fight, Gohan," he said. "I'm proud of you."

"What?" Gohan asked, hearing his dad. "Daddy?"

"Take care of your mother for me," he said. "She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this, Gohan," he said, as he felt Cell's ki shift.

Gohan's eyes widened in horror at what he saw. "DAD!" he yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

Goku turned, only to see a funnel shaped appendage wrap around him, covering his world in darkness.

Gohan has just watched his dad get absorbed in front of his very eyes.

* * *

><p>Cell laughed as his body started to change. A bright light surrounded him, making everyone cover their eyes. When the light faded, it revealed the Perfect Cell as everyone knew him, with only a few changes, including the sparks dancing around him. But the biggest change was his power.<p>

While still not as high as Gohan's, it was much higher than before, leaving Gohan as the only one left able to destroy him.

"Good," he said to himself. "Enough power to achieve perfection, and then some."

"Y-you absorbed my dad," Gohan said, shaking. "And I just STOOD there and WATCHED you do it!" he yelled, turning to face Cell, a look of pure loathing on his face.

Cell payed this no mind though, as he casually lifted a single finger in the Z-Fighter's direction, and fired a thin blast. The thin beam rocketed past Piccolo, grazed Vegeta, and crashed into Mirai.

* * *

><p>Mirai flinched, before he slowly looked down at his chest, finding a gaping hole in the armor. He slowly raised his head, facing his father, Vegeta, before the light left his eyes and he fell to the ground, dead.<p>

Vegeta looked on, rooted to his spot by shock, as everyone crowded his future bra- no, son. "M-my only son," he muttered, as the wind blew Mirai's hair across his face. Then, something within him snapped.

**"CELL!"** he roared, jumping into his bulky Ascended Super Saiyan form. He then ran, firing blasts as he did. Each and every blast struck Cell, shrouding him in a cloud of dust and debris. After a solid minute of this onslaught, Vegeta started charging up one final blast. Getting into position for a Final Flash, he suddenly had a thought. 'Screw the Final Flash!' he thought, pouring even more power into it, turning it into a blinding white light.

"Take this you over-grown cockroach!" He cried into the dust cloud. "A brand-new finishing move, just for you!" He yelled, before he roared, **"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"**

The attack surged forwards, carving a trench in the ground as it neared it's target. When it hit, it detonated in a mushroom cloud of energy. It seemed a it nothing could've survived that.

But suddenly, in a flash of movement, Cell kicked Vegeta, seemingly knocking the Super Saiyan out of him as he skidded across the ground unconscious.

"Stay out of my way, Vegeta!" Cell cried, as he fired a powerful blast at the fallen price.

Reacting out of instinct, Gohan threw himself in front of the blast, crying out in pain as it hit.

When the smoke lifted, it revealed an injured Gohan, with the left side of his gi completely blasted apart, clutching his left arm, which was now ruined.

"I'll end the suspense if you wish," Cell taunted, looking at the injured Gohan in triumph. "Very soon you will all be dead..." he said, before he insulted Gohan even more. Dropping into a familiar stance, Cell was preparing a Kamehameha, as he finished his sentence, "...along with your entire planet!"

Gohan just looked on, utterly defeated, as Cell prepared to use his own father's attack against him.

Looking at the yet defeat coming from Gohan, Cell laughed, and said, "What's wrong 'little warrior'? Has your 'incredible power' died?"

"I'm finished," Gohan whispered to himself. "There's no use in fighting back anymore."

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice in his head, knocking him out of his sorrow. "Come on, Gohan! You can do it!"

"V-Videl?!"

"Don't just stand there!" she yelled at him from her home. "Hit him with a Kamehameha!"

"B-but I only have the use of one of my arms!" he replied, defeated. "And my energy level is less than half!"

"Gohan, you can do it." Videl said, "You're the strongest person I know. If anyone can do it, it's you!" she encouraged, giving him back some of his old confidence.

"I'll, I'll try it!" he said, powering up. Lifting up his one good arm, he started the chant. **"Kaa... Meee... Haaa... Meeee..."**

Suddenly, Cell yelled, **"TIME TO DIE!"** at the exact same instant Gohan launched his own attack. **"HAAAAA!"**

The two beams rocketed towards each other, meeting in the center in a colossal stand off. "Keep going, Gohan!" Videl encouraged, watching as the bulb of the two attacks went back and forth, before stoping dead center.

* * *

><p>"Yamcha! Drop the damn camera already, and help us!" Krillin yelled at the ex-bandit as he headed over with am the others, who were firing blasts at Cell's back, trying to give Gohan an edge.<p>

"R-right!" Yamcha replied, finding a tripod for the camera near the news crew. Seeing up the camera in a flash, he pointed it at the action, before he blasted of towards the other Z-Fighters.

When he arrived, he got into position besides the monk, mirroring him and charging a Kamehameha. Besides them, on one side was Piccolo, charging up a Light Grenade, while on their other side was Tien, a Tri-Beam ready to fire.

The lay person to arrive was Vegeta, who needlessly said, "I'm only doing this so you idiots won't fail," but everyone knew better. He went besides Piccolo, and charged another Final Shine Attack.

"Everyone!" Tien yelled, as their attacks reached their maximums. "On the count of three, we all fire, got it?"

"You got it!" Krillin.

"I'm with you!" Yamcha.

"I heard it alright..." Piccolo.

"Oh, just get on with it, Triclops," Vegeta.

Readying himself, Tien then yelled out, "ONE! TWO!" 'This is for you two, Launch, Erasa...' "THREE! **TRI-BEAM HAAA!"**

**"KAMEHAMEHA!"**

**"LIGHT GRENADE!"**

**"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"**

All five attacks rocketed forward, slamming into Cell at the exact same time, making him flinch. And in that split second, Gohan opened the floodgates, flooding his Kamehameha with power.

The power surge traveled up the attack, plowing into the bulb, and effortlessly pushing it into Cell.

Screaming in agony, Cell managed to say, "It...can't be! I'm...perfect!" before he was destroyed, down to the last cell.

* * *

><p>"You did it Gohan!" Videl cheered, jumping up and down on her couch. "You beat Cell!"<p>

Her celebration, however, was halted when she heard a pain-filled sob. "G-Gohan?" she asked, "Are you okay?"

He didn't respond, instead he cried out, "DADDY!" before he fainted from both the loss of ki, and the emotional weight that he had basically killed his own father when he defeated Cell.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Should I continue, or not?<p> 


End file.
